


Seeds and Slime

by iamasunflower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamasunflower/pseuds/iamasunflower
Summary: This is art for the Ironstrange Reverse Bang. I had the pleasure of working with Ardi, who you can find at http://somewhatbyronically.tumblr.com . You can find their work at https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829197 .





	Seeds and Slime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhatByronically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/gifts).




End file.
